Extensive Research
by Ayrton
Summary: Giles wants to study Buffybot. She wants to study him. And this all leads to a lot of naughtiness between the Watcher and ...the robot?
1. Chapter 1

EXTENSIVE RESEARCH

Giles smelled his chance when Buffy announced that she and Dawn would spent some quality time together; they would go shopping.

Giles had asked Willow if she could assemble and activate his Slayer's alter ego: Buffybot. The Watcher knew that Buffy would rather have it destroyed, but he wanted to study the device. They might be able to use it to their advantage in their fight against this all powerful enemy Glorificus. If Buffybot was convincing enough they could use her to trick Glory. Maybe they could even make a Dawn robot to lure Glory into going after the wrong key.

The Watcher had arranged to meet the wicca after closing time when Buffy was still on the town with her sister, so she would not accidentally turn up at the Magic Box. When he entered the training room at the back of the shop he was a bit disappointed that the young wicca still hadn't come. But Willow had apparently sneaked in while he was busy with customers because she had obviously gotten around to retrieving Buffybot from the closet where Buffy had stowed her away. The robot sat in the middle of the exercise room, stock still, like a statue; de-activated. Giles decided to wait a few minutes before calling to find out when Willow would return. He went over to the sofa and sat down facing the robot.

It was a true masterpiece. He really couldn't tell the difference between this sophisticated piece of machinery and the original. He startled out of his admiration when the robot suddenly opened its eyes and looked straight at him.

"Hi, Giles!" it said.

Giles smiled back, pleasantly surprised. Good old Willow. She had already done the job. He could always rely on her.

"Didn't Willow stay?"

"No, she and Tara are researching a spell." The robot said cheerful.

"Well, I'm glad she managed to get you started. ..and she even repaired a glitch it seems."

Buffy looked at him puzzled. She had been trying out this new trance thing Willow and Tara had taught her and had been deep inside herself when Giles had entered. On an subconscious level she had been aware of him but hadn't broken off her meditation. It had taken her long enough to reach this level of concentration and inner peace. She was still a bit groggy from it and hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"What glitch?"

"You used to call me Geils. ", he explained and continued annoyed, "Stupid Spike didn't bother to program my name right into your...". He wasn't sure what to call it. "...brain?"

Buffy understood right away. Giles had shown a special interest in her alter ego from their very first encounter. He had constantly been staring at her, much to Buffy's annoyance and now he had asked Willow to activate the robot. Without telling his Slayer! What he hadn't counted on was finding the real Buffy here. Dawn had developed a headache and they had to cancel their shopping spree.

Buffy was about to explain Giles' mistake when she suddenly got a wicked thought. She was actually a little hurt that he had deceived her in this way and decided he needed to be taught a lesson.

"Yes." she said cheerful and said his name as if she had practiced it recently to get it right. "Giles. Giles. Giles. Giles."

She smiled proudly at him, hiding her inside pleasure on the prank she would play on him.

"Did Willow do any other repairs on you?" he asked and rose to move closer to her, a scrutinizing look on his face.

Buffy felt distinctly uncomfortable under his gaze. Giles would never look that way at the real Buffy. She tried not to blink or shift. It would give her away. Robots didn't become nervous from a look. Robots didn't become nervous. Period.

She met his gaze with Buffybot's carefree artificial smile and watched as he moved to sit on his heels in front of her, eye level with the robot. The sudden closeness startled Buffy. She tried to keep her voice light hearted and business-like when she answered his question.

"I don't know what Willow repaired. One minute I was saving your life from one of Glory's minions and the next I am her in the exercise room with Willow."

"Good, good."

He couldn't resist the urge to lean forward to study her features more careful. The fact that the being in front of him showed no reaction whatsoever when he leaned closer, gave him the courage to blatantly study the familiar face up close. He wouldn't dream of subjecting his Slayer to such an insolent breach of her privacy. He had also refrained from studying Buffybot in the presence of its original. It felt unseemly and extremely inappropriate, but now that he was awarded a good look at the robot, he marveled at the ingenuity of the work.

The brown eyes were gleaming and full of life, amazingly. Her skin actually glistened a bit and the designer had even worked in some flaws to make her more real. Giles noticed some vague freckles on the cheeks and there was the hint of a scar on her forehead, a slightly different shade than her skin, but accurately there.

Giles winced when he remembered how she'd gotten that scar. It was when he had drugged Buffy so she would lose her powers temporarily to prepare her for the Council's test. She'd fought Kralick and won, but she had not come out of battle undamaged, neither mentally nor physically. That scar told Giles never to betray her trust again and here he was, going behind her back, studying her alter ego.

His hand went up to touch the irregular pinkish line on her forehead and Buffybot pulled away slightly. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten that, although she was robot, she could react very life-like.

"May I ?"

She gave him permission with a nod.

Buffy felt suddenly very strange. Giles usually didn't cross the boundaries of her personal space so easily. She felt a tingle in her belly when his cool fingers touched her skin. Other senses were also instantly activated by the sudden intimacy between them. She smelled his musky scent combined with a whiff of aftershave and she was drawn into his lovely, kind green eyes, now full of eagerness to learn about this amazing device. And then she saw that spark of grief in his eyes as his finger traced the scar that was a constant reminder of the fact that they were almost driven apart forever.

Buffy's mischievously meant prank was rapidly turning into something quite different. Giles showed feelings in front of the robot she had never been awarded and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see them. It scared her and moved her at the same time. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that this was wrong. She shouldn't be deceiving Giles in this way.

"You like?" she said, hoping to be able to lighten things up so she could start thinking about a way out of this without him being suspicious. He had no idea what this closeness was doing to her and to keep him oblivious she had to act before he would notice her uneasiness. He made her feel dizzy and she felt a warmth going through her whole body driving home to her loins. She was almost certain that he would notice her perspiring.

"Mmmmh?"

"Am I a spitting image?"

Luckily he broke off his close observation, rose and helped her up.

"Well, your appearance seems to be an exact copy, but I would also like to learn about your fighting skills and your factual knowledge on the subject of Buffy Summers."

"Fighting skills?"

He nodded and was completely taken by surprise when she tackled him, threw him over her shoulder and made him land hard on his back on the mat. Before he could crawl back to his feet she had straddled him and leaned over him, pinning his arms on the floor above his head.

"Like that?"

It always felt good when she could impress him with her Slayer strength. She loved to exert her physical superiority over men and because Giles was pretty much the only _living_ man she was allowed to show that power on occasion, she savioured it every time. He always looked so helpless and bewildered when she surprised him with it. She knew her Watcher was very proud of her fighting skills. He was less happy with the fact that he was always at the receiving end when they worked out.

"Yes, well, ...I'm sure Spike would have built that in. He likes to fight."

"Spike didn't built me for my fighting skills." Buffy said, releasing his arms. She settled back on his lap, drew her knees closer around his hips and looked up into his eyes provocatively.

"No, no I suppose he didn't." Giles felt his anger boiling up at the thought why Spike had built the robot. _Bloody pervert_!

"Do you want to test this other skill too?" Buffy asked innocently and was awarded a startled, wide-eyed look from the man beneath her.

When she realized that he actually hesitated to answer that question she searched his eyes and for the first time in all their years together she saw a longing in them.

A need.

And that's when it struck her light a bolt of lightening.

He was actually considering her proposition.

He wanted her.

Had he been having fuzzy feelings for her too?

Right from the very start Buffy had fantasized about her watcher on and off. Fantasies about the man beneath all those layers of tweed. Especially after the mind reading experience when she'd caught her mom's thoughts about Giles being a stevedore during sex (she'd actually looked the word up but that had left her none the wiser).

She had never allowed herself to reveal these small indulgences to anyone let alone act upon them. It would endanger their friendship not to mention their working relationship and would turn their whole world upside down in a time when the fate of mankind depended on them.

But now she suddenly found herself in a position where she could actually act upon her feelings, without ever having to deal with the consequences. She was Buffybot; designed to please. He need never know that he was dealing with the real thing.

She straightened herself a bit, resolved to let this go wherever it would take her.

She repeated the question but it only made him blush. Not so much because of the implication of her words but more because of the fact that her wriggling made it impossible for him to keep his body from stating the bleeding obvious. He had started to erect and he was sure by now she could feel his hardness pressing against her.

She did.

She smiled and now it was her turn to hit him with a scrutinizing look.

"Do you want me the way Spike wants me?"

She couldn't believe she'd actually asked him that. This was Giles! Her Watcher! Her friend and mentor! What was she thinking?

__

Please let him say yes!

She could keep this up and he need never know the truth. They could both indulge in their fantasy without any repercussions. No awkward morning after. No claims. No bonds. No ties. No love. No regrets. Just plain, simple, mindless sex with the man who had intrigued her throughout high school and had always been unattainable.

His voice was hoarse when he answered and not at all firm.

"That would be wrong."

She nodded knowingly and smiled again.

"That would be very wrong...if I were Buffy."

They were both nodding now and felt the tension building up between them. Their eyes were locked in a silent understanding. This was going to happen and they both knew it. There was no stopping it now.

"But I'm not Buffy..."

They were both shaking their heads now in agreement.

"Giles, do you want me?" she sounded so serious that she was sure she had given herself away in that moment were it not that Giles seemed to have lost his capacity for rational. The bulge in his trousers was all the answer she needed but she wanted to hear him say it. She craved confirmation of the fact that he too had been suppressing the urge to explore his feelings about her all these years. That he too would fantasise sometimes on how it would be if they were together.

"Buffy...bot..., it would be wrong." His voice sounded feeble and his eyes contradicted what he'd just said. He wanted her, if only he would say it. "Very, very wrong..."

"Maybe, " she said, "...but it would also be very exciting."

She was sure that any moment now he would see right through her and expose her as the real Buffy. He gave her a long heated look that raised both their body temperatures by several degrees and said when she expected a scolding:

"VERY exciting..."

He tore his eyes away from hers and his gaze wandered to her lips. That was her cue. She lowered her head and kissed him lightly. That simple kiss sent a jolt of passion through her body. She felt all her self-control slip away and when she kissed him the second time, she virtually attacked him with her mouth.

With slayer strength she embraced him and ground herself to his body, lips moving almost painfully hard against his, tongue demanding entrance and getting it. His hands were all over her and he bucked into her pelvis. Her left hand wandered along his body to his groin where she grabbed the throbbing bulge without any warning. His moan was muffled by her lips and she kissed it away. She felt his tongue entering her mouth, tangling with hers, thrusting in further in search for more Buffy.

They both felt like they would explode if they wouldn't do something about that right away. Buffy's hand left his aching hardness in search for his belt buckle and she ripped his trousers open, destroying the button and zipper in the process. A shocked scream was smothered in her mouth when the shear violence with which she ripped open his shirt took him by surprise.

She helped him to take off her tank top and bra -which he did not bother to unfasten properly- shivering when his mouth found new grounds to explore; a hardened nipple on her left breast. His hands were working on the zipper of her skirt, while hers were tugging wildly at his hair when his tongue began to circle the other nipple. Because she was already riding him with rhythmic movements it was a complicated task to get her out of her skirt but he managed, rolling her over in the process.

For the first time she felt the wonderful pressure of his body on hers and she reveled in it. Her hands found his butt and she drew him even closer to her groin, devouring his mouth into another hungry tongue-tangling kiss. His left hand was wandering downward and slid inside her panties, fingers finding their way along her crease down to the hot wetness, where they easily found entrance. The feeling of his fingers sliding inside her almost made her come, but she willed the pleasant wave of convulsions away. Everything was going way too fast.

"Giles, I need you inside me." she managed to say, panting heavily. "Now!"

He needed no second invitation and lifted himself off her a bit to shove down his trousers just far enough to set free his throbbing erection. His fingers worked her panties out of the way and then he entered her with one fast unceremonious thrust.

She screamed.

Not so much from pain but more from the pleasure of finally living her fantasy and feeling her Watcher inside her. Her tight folds enclosed his pulsing flesh and she could feel every single throb and stir as he started pumping.

When he had entered her, Buffy had almost lost it and had to use all of her self-control again to suppress the pleasant spasm of the upcoming orgasm because she didn't want it to end that quickly. She managed to hold out a little longer.

Just a little though.

Her hands were on his bare ass now and she directed their pace, which was way too fast for Giles to be able to achieve some sort of control over his body. She felt his thrusts become more urgent and deeper.  
When she felt that he, too was getting close, she relinquished control and gave in to the all-consuming waves that invaded each and every cell of her body and made her scream out in delight.  
He let out a single guttural sound that came from deep inside his throat just before he fell forward in a spasm, slumped over the tiny body beneath him.

Spent.

It took a few seconds before he realized that he was leaning heavily on her. He was too much of a gentleman not to be considering the well-being of the woman he had just had sex with. And although his mind kept telling him that this was a robot, his body was in denial. She felt so real, _this_ felt so real.

Good Lord, although this was probably his shortest shag since adolescence, it felt so very, very good. He was a bit ashamed that he had not been able to control himself and had unselfishly humped her like Ripper would have done, but he could say in his defense that Buffybot hadn't really been the 'slow-savour-the-moment-lover' either.

He looked into the robot's eyes; pupils perfectly dilated, beautiful brown eyes looking lovingly up at him. She was smiling. She wiped away a perspiration drop from his temple and drew him down into another kiss. A tender one this time. He tasted her lips that felt so soft and alive against his own. He entered the hot wetness of her mouth with his tongue in a long and breathtakingly slow kiss.

When he came up for air, her tongue traced the outline of his mouth and she bit his lower lip. Her hands had found his ass again and she arched up while pulling up her legs once more. To his own surprise he started to swell again, while still inside her. He started moving slowly, working up a new erection and she smiled at the thought they would be able to repeat the wonderful exercise. And take it slow this time.

She helped him on the way by touching her breast, pinching the nipples and letting out small moaning noises as she felt him steadily growing inside her. While he watched her touching herself, she saw the passion ignite once again in those insolently staring eyes.

He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped short just an inch from her lovely lips and began to tease her with the tip of his tongue, licking her lips, inviting her tongue to come out and play.

And boy, did she want to play!


	2. Chapter 2

Well it took a while to write a follow up. For me, the original story was finished, but I was also curious to find out what would happen if Giles found out. So here goes... I have no idea where this will take them.

* * *

"O, Willow!"

"Hi Giles!"

"I just wanted to thank you for the work you did on Buffy-bot."

She gave him a curious look and tried to determine if he was being sarcastic. But Giles seemed unusually cheerful this morning, when he found her in the shop behind the largest volume of the Eagerian Encyclopedia of Spells.

"You did a marvellous job on her!"

"I did? Uhm…, I'm sorry Giles... I don't know what you mean."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't get 'round to it. First Tara and I were teaching Buffy this new trance thing and then we had to research the spell we wanted to use on Glory and that's why I forgot all about it. Did you wait for me long?"

"Y….you …..mean you _didn't_ activate her?"

"No, she's probably still in the storage room. Do want me to do it now?"

Giles didn't answer, but had suddenly gone white as a sheet. His eyes adopted a strange, almost panicy stare, which urged Willow to look over her shoulder to see if there was a demon behind her.

"Giles?"

And then he just fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Giles!"

Willow rushed to his side and kneeled down beside him, relieved to see that he was already coming round again.

"What's the matter with you? Are you sick?"

He came to his senses and she helped him up. She found his glasses and placed them on his nose. He was still unsteady on his feet and Willow suggested that he'd have a lie-down.

"Shall I get Buffy to drive you home? She'll be here in a minute to pick me up."

He looked at her in shock.

"_She's on her way over_?"

His voice was verging on panic now.

"Giles, what's wrong?"

He took hold of her and spoke urgently and fast.

"Willow, whatever you do, don't mention we've had this conversation. And don't ever mention that I know that you didn't activate Buffybot. Promise me Willow. Not to a living soul and especially not to Buffy."

Aghast by his behavior Willow nodded and promised she wouldn't although she didn't understand why it was so important. Giles acted as if his life depended on it and she would do anything to save his life. It made her a tad uneasy that she would have to deceive Buffy.

Giles released her and staggered to the backroom, undoubtedly to splash some cold water in his face to sober up... or possibly to throw up, the way he looked.

When Buffy arrived, Willow did her best to act as if nothing had happened and greeted her cheerfully.

"Did you see Giles already?"

"No" Willow said and wondered why she'd already begun to lie. "I heard him stumbling in the backroom though."

When Buffy grabbed her arms she got a déjà vu and felt a slight nausea coming up. It was obvious that something bad had happened between Slayer and Watcher and she was going to get caught in the middle.

"Willow, if he asks you something about Buffybot, please lie to him."

_See...,_ she thought. _...caught in the middle. Lie to your friends_.

"Say that you activated her last night and that you then deactivated her again this morning."

"But..." _..Giles already knows that I didn't get round to it and Giles doesn't want you to know about that and he was all panicy about that and I should stop thinking now before I do some serious damage here by saying stuff out loud._

"But what...?

"Nothing. I'll lie."

At that moment Giles returned from the bathroom looking very pale.

"Hi, Giles."

Her voice had the effect of a small electric shock that made him jump a little. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Buffy...".

Then there was silence.

Willow briefly wondered if she had woken up in an alternate universe this morning. This was the most awkward silence she'd ever had the privilege to witness. The embarrassment and shame was almost tangible in the air.

"So, shall we go?" she asked Buffy.

"All set and ready."

Buffy sounded carefree enough, but Willow saw the strange twitch in her right eye and the curious smile that resembled a wince.

"Bye Giles."

"Bye."

The encounter between them lasted less than a minute, but neither of them had dared to look the other in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

In the car, Willow could not stand the brooding silent chauffeur next to her and asked straight out.

"So what happened between you two?"

Buffy parked the car on ths side of the road, gave her a long look and decided she had to tell someone or else she would explode.

"Giles tried out a large variety of techniques described in the Kama Sutra with Buffy-bot last night."

"But I never had time to activate her!" Wilow offered helpfully, as if this would clear up the mystery that was bothering both her friends. "I mean you must have run in to him yesterday. I was supposed to meet him at the shop."

One look at Buffy told her that this was exactly what had happened. And that knowledge combined with their weird behavior this morning added up to a very strange scenario that slowly began to dawn on Willow. Giles and Buffybot had been making out in the backroom, only Buffybot was Buffy and she'd let him.

"Gosh, Buffy..." was all she could manage. "The Kama Sutra?"

She suddenly got a vision of Giles kissing Buffy while studying pictures of various positions in that book over her shoulder. It made her shudder.

"What am I gonna do? If he finds out it'll change everything."

_What am I going to do!,_ Willow thought. He'd already found out and for him the world had been turned upside down. Clearly Giles had also decided to have Buffy believe that he is still ignorant of the fact that she lured him. Well, he would have been if Willow hadn't filled him in.

"Do you want him to find out?"

"He would never forgive me Willow. It started out as a prank and then things got real serious and, well...wild but Will, ...I've never ever have had such a wonderful experience in my entire life!"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Does that involve not being able to stop thinking about him, getting a funny tickling feeling when I think about him and feeling all warm and flushed when I see him?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Willow, I can't believe this is happening to me. This is Giles. He's been a part of my everyday life for over four years now and I've never felt this way about him."

"Must have been _some_ book."

"Huh?"

"The Kama Sutra."

"Will!"

"Well, would it help if I told you that everyone but you had always wondered about Giles' feelings for you? Weren't you getting tired of Xander's comments about the two of you working together so closely. He had seen the way he looked at you and he recognized that look only too well, because he'd cast it your way often enough. And Faith could be downright blunt about the two of you. She is a very keen observer."

"Willow, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we all know that Giles loves you. Why do you think he is so devoted to you and why do you think he never had a normal social life? He's handsome enough for a man his age, but he never even tried to invite some happiness into his life. You were his life. Still are."

Buffy looked at her dumfounded. It seemed like Giles had always been part of her life, inconspicious and reliable, like the nine o'clock news. He was her mentor, her trainer, her rock when she was at aloss and sometimes he was God when he saved her life. He was her doctor, her psychiatrist, her stressdummy and her sounding board. Giles was a man of many talents and as a Watcher he was trained as such. Buffy had always taken his devotion to the job and to his Slayer for granted. Never in a million years had she considered the possibility that the man might be in love with her. How could he? She was just a girl when they met. They were so different. He was a stodgy, stuffy old guy who always had his nose in some ancient book. Buffy wanted to party, enjoy life and experiment. They were like fire and rain most of the time.

"I never knew Giles liked me that way."

"Giles doesn't just like you, Buffy. He loves you."

"I know that." Buffy said a little annoyed. " He's told me that often enough. But there's a big difference between loving and lusting."

Willow raised an eyebrow and gave Buffy an ambiguous look.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have actually heard of this thing where people who fall in love are overcome with the strong desire to touch each other sometimes. You know, these uncontrollable automated reactions that we get when we like someone. Pupils dilate, your heart rate goes up and you start feeling all funny and wobbly inside…. Imagine how Giles must have fought this all these years, and last night he saw an opportunity to give in to these feelings with a surrogate, just this once. In a weak moment, he just simply gave in I guess…"

"Well, it wasn't exactly like that." Buffy admitted with a quizzical look.

"I might have really kinda lured him...maybe? I reminded him of why Spike made me…. Buffybot, I mean and I sort of ...kinda asked him if he wanted to try out these specific functions. So maybe it was not entirely his fault..."

Her voice died somewhere in her throat when she saw Willow's face turn red as a ruby and her eyes grow wide.

"O, Will, what am I gonna do?"

Willow tried to speak, tried to be there for her friend but all she could muster was a slight movement of the lips, while she was fighting the images that invaded her thoughts. Images of the Kama Sutra and Buffy…with Giles.

"Will, this is really bad right?"

Willow just shrugged. She honestly had no idea about how this would develop.

"Maybe it'll just blow over?" Buffy said hopeful. "Giles still thinks he did the naughty stuff with Buff-ybot….if no one tells him….."

She looked at Willow in the hope she would support the idea, but one look at her told her how deeply in trouble she was.

"He already knows?"

Willow nodded.

"When?"

"I told him I didn't get around to activating Buffybot last night." she grabbed Buffy's hand. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

"Don't be. I got myself into this mess….I'm gonna have to get myself out again too. I'm going to talk to Giles tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

On her way back to the shop late that afternoon, Buffy was trying to decide on the best course of action. She and Giles would have to deal with what had happened. She could not turn back time as much as she would like to. This whole episode would change their relationship forever and Buffy cursed herself for that. Why had she not stopped it? She knew full well what was going to happen at a certain point in their little game. She could have stopped it...could have avoided all this.

But in retrospect, she honestly believed that she would not have been _able _to stop it. By the time things were getting out of hand, Buffy had been subject to a whole range of very confusing feelings and at the top of that list was pure desire. She completely gave in to this wonderful feeling, without considering the consequences. There was always this reassuring thought at the back of her mind, that Giles would never know the truth. He was making love to her twin, not to the real Buffy.

But her feelings changed when they made love one last time before she left. It was then that things were getting beyond plain and simple pleasure. Their lovemaking had been so tender and intimate that it broke Buffy's heart, when she realised that she would never be able to tell Giles the truth. He was the most considerate lover, tending to her needs and had only given himself over to his own passion when Buffy urged him to let her indulge him. That last time had been a joining of love, for both of them.

Buffy could no longer deal with the feelings and desires she was subjected to. She had enjoyed herself immensely, she revelled in the fact that this was a forbidden love. She was experimenting, acting out her deepest fantasies... until that last time.

That last time had brought on an acute feeling of guilt, of having used him for her pleasure. She had left him with the excuse that she'd promised to go to Willow when they were done and she asked him bluntly if he was done. She regretted it as soon as she'd said it, but it was very Buffy-bot and put an abrupt ending to the most shattering experience of her life. Staying with him longer would possibly have meant that she could not refrain herself from telling him the truth and she was not ready to treat him to that revelation at that point.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces when she saw how Giles was not able to hide how hurt he was. Nevertheless he managed to answer her politely.

"Yes, thank you, Buffy."

"Buffy-bot." she insisted.

He tried to read her for one last time. She'd looked at him with the artificial robot-smile in place for as long as he had his eyes upon her and that required Slayer-endurance. When he averted them she saw the sadness in them and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She fled.

Now she was ready to confront him, eventhough she still was not sure about her own feelings in the matter. She had no choice. The secret was out and it would change everything.

Buffy feared that this little episode would ruin the good relationship they had. She dared not to think about the consequenses. Giles' sense of honour and dignity might force him to resign and leave for England.

She might lose him forever.


End file.
